


a partridge in a pear tree

by oversized_child (Hell_on_Wheels)



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Kisses, Merry Christmas Claire, Putting Up a Christmas Tree, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_on_Wheels/pseuds/oversized_child
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,a partridge in a pear tree.





	a partridge in a pear tree

**Author's Note:**

> [Fanfic Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0cJ2LFvES6ZTSREiUD6Ufi?si=PPuhIKJUT9SU4y_we2v9Lw)

"Urghhhh, this tree is so stupidly tall," Claire whined, clinging onto said tree for support in hanging the ornament.

Michael chuckled at Claire, who half hung from the tree. "Nah, you're just ridiculously tiny, baby."

Claire turned, scowled, and pouted lightly. "You're such an asshole. Why am I even your girlfriend???" She turned back towards the tree, pout still decorating her soft face. A light blush dusted her cheeks.

Michael's chuckles grew, turning into soft laughter. He leaned in, smiled, and kissed Claire on her cheek.

Claire blushed. "Urgh, you - urgh. I can't even get mad at you, you stupid butthead."

Michael continued to laughed and when he stopped, smiled a soft smile. "I love you too, Claire."

Claire grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Help me decorate the tree!"

"You're such a child."

"Better than being an old man." Claire turned and grinned cheekily at Michael.

Michael blushed softly at that, and chuckled again. "True."

It was the day before Christmas, the pair having found no time in their busy schedules to decorate a tree together. The wind was softly blowing outside, carrying soft beginnings of snow as it went, before some fell to the ground, covering it gracefully in a white sheet. Inside the room was warm, a slow fire crackling at the fireplace. The pair, laughingly teasing and exchanging playful banter. A computer, sitting on a desk nearby, its built in speakers playing a Christmas playlist when suddenly a familiar four notes started playing.

In fact, four notes that would always, with absolute certainty either elicit squeals or a drawn out groan. In this case, it was both.

Michael squealed. "YES! Finally. I was wondering when it would show up in the queue."

From Claire, however, was a tired groan. "Why did you even add Let it Go? It's not even a Christmas song."

Michael's face twisted lightly into a pout. "We are not having this conversation now."

"Yes, we are. Frozen is  _not_ a Christmas movie, and Let it Go can barely be even considered a winter song. It's about an edgy teen complaining about how it sucks to be her."

"No! Let it Go is an ic _onic_ winter song, which means it's default a Christmas song."

Claire snorted. "You're such a child."

Michael's eyes twinkled at that. "That's better than being an old maid, isn't it?"

Claire whipped her head around, mock offended. "Are you calling me old?"

"I meant what I meant," Michael returned, giggles contained.

"Dammit, Michael." Claire took a red bauble and threw it at Michael's head gently.

Michael's giggles were let out, his body shaking with the gentle laughter. Claire, upon seeing her boyfriend giggling, started to giggle too. The two were giggling together, laughter growing louder and louder. 

Claire forgot she was holding onto the tree for support and, while giggling, fell sideways. Onto Michael.

Michael staggered a bit, but caught Claire in his arms. They stopped giggling for a second, and, locking eyes, continued to giggle. Claire leaned in, kissing Michael on his lips.

_The same as I first kissed them._

Lightly chapped, but still soft.

Michael lightly licked Claire's lips, and Claire allow his tongue in.

His tongue traced along the insides of Claire's mouth. Claire's hands trailed along Michael's muscled back, her legs wrapping around Michael's waist. Michael, in his turn, put his arms around Claire's thighs, pulling her closer.

They separated, and giggled lightly.

"Come on, you big baby. Help me put up the stupid star."

Michael laughed a little and picked up Claire. "Is that high enough for you, princess?"

"Hmph. Yes."

Claire leaned forwards, trying to put on the star. "C'mon, just a little more - urgh - "

Claire leaned in a little too far, flopping onto the tree and fell onto it.

"Ow, that huuurt," she whined. "Can you pick me up?"

Michael stepped over the tree, lightly laughing at Claire's predicament. "Of course, milady." Reaching under Claire's knees and behind Claire's back, Michael picked her up. He put her down on the nearby couch tenderly, and picked up the fallen tree.

_God, his arms are so ripped._

She leaned over the cough, kissing Michael on the cheek. "Thanks, babe. I love you."

Micheal turned, coughing. Claire could see Michael's face spreading in a cute pink. He picked up the fallen star and placed it on the salvaged tree.

"Aww, is someone getting shy?"

Michael turned, smiled in return. "Hey, pretty girls like you make me nervous."

Claire turned around as well, blushing. "You - you're not allowed to do that, you dumbass." She reached forwards and ruffled his hair.

"I am allowed with you."

Claire laughed, and smacked Michael lightly.

"This tree is so stupidly tall. Especially with that stupid star."

**Author's Note:**

> “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”  
> ― Dr. Seuss


End file.
